Thrones
Godly thrones are seats owned by certain gods. The twelve most famous are the 12 owned by the Olympian gods. A gods sphere of power is connected to his or her throne, and so destroying their throne is one way to defeat them, if not destroy them. Thrones of Olympus *Zeus' Throne Zeus has a simple throne made out of solid platinum with lightning carvings on the sides, and was alittle dented. It is also known as the middle throne inside the Hall of the Gods. *Hera's Throne *Poseidon's Throne The throne looks similar but not as grand as Zeus' throne. It has a molded black leather seat which was attached to a swivel pedestal, and with a built-in holster for a fishing pole. Instead of a pole, the holster held a bronze trident, flickering with green light around the tips. *Demeter's Throne The throne is woven out of apple tree branches, wheat stalks, and dried grass. It has a small yellow seat cushion to sit on. *Ares' Throne His throne is made of leather and chrome with large human skulls built into the arms. The throne cushion looks as if it were encased in human skin. Ares sits crookedly on his throne. *Athena's Throne The throne is silver with golden basket-work on the back and sides. *Apollo's Throne The throne is golden with magic inscriptions carved all over it. It represents the sun, healing, and poetry. The back of the throne is shaped like a lyre, and has a python skin to sit on. There is a sun disk above with twenty-one rays made out of arrows. *Artemis' Throne The throne is made out of pure silver and glows silver too. It has two date palms on the back, full moons above, she sits on a wolf-skin cushions. *Hephaestus' Throne The throne looks like a huge mechanical chair covered with bronze and silver gears. When struck into defense mode, it will whir and hum with secret mechanism and can shoot out tendrils of electricity in all directions. *Aphrodite's Throne The throne is silver and inlaid with aquamarines, beryl, and other precious stones. The back is shaped like a large seashell and the seat is made from soft swandown. Swans are symbols of Aphrodite, and she rose from the sea foam created by Ouranos' blood. *Hermes' Throne *Dionysus' Throne This throne formally belonged to Hestia. It was usually on the woman's side due to it's former owner, but later went over to the men's side, making its U formation shorter on one side. Dionysus grew his throne out of grape vines and sits on a leopard skin cushion (it being his godly symbol). *Hades' Throne *Hestia had a throne on Olympus before she gave up her place to Dionysus Other thrones Many of the minor gods were given their own thrones after the Second Olympian War *Hypnos' Throne *Hecate's Throne *Nemesis' Throne *Hebe's Throne *Tyche's Throne *Nike's Throne Thrones of Asgard *Odin's Throne *Thor's Throne *Loki's Throne *Freyja's Throne *Forseti's Throne Category:Thrones